


King/peasant smut

by sorrowhat



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrowhat/pseuds/sorrowhat
Summary: just a king/peasant smut one shot





	King/peasant smut

I pulled my hands slowly down his naked chest to his waist and stroked my fingers tenderly to his sides. My one hand brushed a curl off his handsome face while the other kept brushing from his waist to his knee and back again. We looked at each other and I saw the fire in his eyes. I showed myself deeper into him and he let out a moan. I pushed his thighs closer to my body with my elbows and bent over. His legs trembles but our lips touching stopped the groan that was coming out of him. Peck by peck, lick by lick I went down his quickly moving chest, slowly pulling out, dripping over my bare feet.

"Now let me do something for you." I say.

"I thought the King only has things done for him" Claudius grins panting heavily.

"It's politics" I grin back softly, just loud enough for him to hear, then lick him up and suck him down.

He sits up and brushes my hair with his fingers, pulling it together and twisting into a semi-tail then letting go of it, he gets lost in my waves, rubbing my shoulder while collecting my collarbone length hair and starts the process again. Once he's done I lick it off then let it drip off my tongue and lick it off again. He's looking me straight in my eyes, his lip is twitching and his hands are brushing the full length of my hair. I am playing with the tip of it with my fingers, his thigh muscles are twitching involuntarily.

"How did I find someone like you..."

"There's only one of me" I tease.

"If there was a person who was even a tenth of what you are I would've stayed there and died of unfulfilled thirst." He laughs and I get the urge to start it all over again, to hold his thighs and brush his skin.


End file.
